Sports balls are widely used in association with numerous athletic activities and sporting events, including soccer, basketball, football, volleyball, baseball, and golf, to name a few. The type of ball used in each of these athletic activities differs, depending on the activity. Some balls, such as golf balls and baseballs, are generally solid from cover to core. Other balls are filled with air and include an interior bladder with an outer cover.
When forming a ball, the cover of the ball typically includes features that are unique to the particular type of ball. Even for the same type of ball, the design of the cover may provide features that distinguish two different balls. For example, the cover of a first basketball may provide a durable rubber surface that makes the ball appropriate for use outdoors on concrete surfaces. The cover of a second basketball may provide a softer surface with a better grip, but the softer surface would tend to wear out quickly on concrete surfaces, so the second ball is designed for indoor use. Accordingly, when designing a ball, the manufacturer must consider both the type of ball to be designed along with the desired performance characteristics of the ball that will appeal to a particular user. Examples of performance characteristics include the shape, feel, texture, hardness, durability, resilience, and any number of different performance characteristics for the ball. In some situations, performance characteristics and other ball design considerations are governed by a league or other governing body. For example, a governing body may mandate the size, shape, weight, or other standards for a ball.
In addition to considering performance characteristics and design standards when designing a ball, the manufacturer must also consider other factors. For example, a desirable look and visual appeal of the ball is important when the ball is on the shelf and following purchase, when the ball is in play by the user. To this end, the manufacturer must consider expectations for the visual design and color of the ball. Furthermore, in order to produce the ball in an economic fashion, the user must consider the costs of labor and materials to produce the ball in an attempt to offer a high quality ball at the desired price point.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a sports ball having a unique cover configured to offer unique performance characteristics. It would also be desirable to provide a ball having a cover that provides a unique look and feel for the user. It would also be desirable if such a ball could be manufactured in an economic manner.